Becoming Something Even More Than Friends
by Sdiamondstar
Summary: Sayu and Kaname have been friends for a while. Now that she has developed romantic feelings towards him, will she be able to confess? Or would she have to keep it a secret. [SayuxKaname]
1. Chapter 1

*****EDIT: I HAVE WRITTEN THIS STORY BEFORE THEY EVER ANNOUNCED THE TIMESKIP. I just never posted it because there was no Nagi no Asukara section on the website, but now there is. Originally this was supposed to be a multi-chapter fanfiction, but since the time skip came my plans were thrown down the drain. The author note that I wrote right below was also before the timeskip.*****

**(A/N: I truly believe that Kaname really deserve someone better. I actually ship Kaname and Sayu in a brotherly-sisterly type of way, considering that Sayu is in third grade. But if that means Kaname would have to go with Chisaki, than I wouldn't mind making Sayu a little bit older and shipping her with Kaname romantically. Well anyway, I hope you enjoy reading my story!)**

**~Disclaimer: I do not own Nagi no Asukara~**

* * *

It was 2:59. "Just one more minute." Sayu said in excitement as she stood in front of a school, waiting for her friend's arrival. She was now in junior high and got out of school early. Her usual schedule after school was to wait for Kaname to be dismissed from school. Kaname and Sayu have been friends for a while now, but both attended different schools because Sayu was sent to a private school as soon as she entered junior high. Their friendship became even stronger the day Kaname had found Sayu behind a bush in the back of his school. She was crying because her best friend, Miuna, had moved away due to finical crisis. When he found her crying her eyes out, he comforted her and told her that everything was going to be alright.

She took another glance at her wrist watch. It read 3:00. "Okay, they should be out any second now." Her prediction was correct. Students began to walk out of the main entrance of the school. She could see many students walking outside in groups; all of them were talking and laughing. Sayu then spotted Kaname talking to his usual group of friends. The group was easy to spot out because of their different colored uniform; being blue. When Kaname notices Sayu, he gives a quick wave to his friends before taking off into Sayu's direction.

"So how's your day been?" Sayu asked in her usual sprightly tone.

"It was fine. I still can't believe this will be my last year of junior high. Time sure goes by fast." He began to stretch out his arms and placed his hands behind his head.

"Well don't forget that it is my first year in junior high. Wow, I remember primary school like it was just yesterday."

Their conversation about how fast time goes by was cut short once they made a turn over to the grocery store.

"I almost forgot that I had to make dinner for my family tonight." Sayu said, running inside the store. She went straight to the grain section.

"Hmm… Should I make white rice or pasta?" She asked, holding up a bag of rice in one hand and a box of pasta in the other. Kaname examined the choice she had picked out before making a decision. "I honestly think you should make them rice."

Sayu agreed on Kaname's final decision and made her way to the cashier. There, the cashier scanned the item and simply said, "That will be 1047 yen." Sayu dogged in her pink wallet ready to hand the cashier the money until she realized that she must've left her money at home._ Crap_, she thought. How is she going to be able pay for the rice in order to feed her family? Kaname was right beside her when he figured out why it was taking her so long to take out the money and give it to the cashier. With a small chuckle, he took out his wallet.

"How much is it?" he asked the cashier.

'It's 1047 yen, sir."

Kaname pulled out the money from his wallet and gave it to the cashier.

"Thank you, sir." The cashier said; handing him the plastic bag containing the rice inside, along with the receipt.

Once they left the grocery store, Sayu refused to make eye contact with Kaname.

"Sayu, what's wrong? You have been upset ever since we've left the grocery store."

Sayu continued to look down, not responding to his question.

With a sudden realization, a smirk formed on the corner of his mouth. "Oh I see. You are probably bummed out because I paid for you." He began to chuckle, "You don't have to worry about it."

Sayu felt even guiltier at the fact that she had made him pay for her own dinner. He was nothing but nice to her and she didn't want to repay him with more than what she already owes for his kindness.

"Yes, I do have to worry about it! You are always nice to me, and I am here making you pay my own dinner for me! I am such a bad friend."

Kaname could tell that she was depressed and he didn't like it. He hated to see any of his friends upset. Kaname put his arms around her shoulders and pulled her closer. Then he whispered into her ear. "If you really feel that bad, you could make rice for me. I heard that you are an amazing cook, Sayu."

Sayu began to blush at how close he was to her. Kaname could see Sayu blushing from a mile away. He wanted to burst out into laughter, but instead he held his composure and began to compliment her. "Sayu, you really are cute when you're blushing."

Feeling her cheeks begin to redden even more, she moved over, keeping a comfortable distance between them. "S-shut up"

XXXXX

They have finally arrived at her house. Throughout the rest of his trip back to her house, all she could focus on was Kaname's choice of words he used to cheer her up. _Make him rice, huh?_ she thought. Her thoughts were cut off by Kaname when they were in front of her door steps. "Well I guess I will be seeing you later." Kaname said.

"Y-Yeah and I will definitely make the most delicious rice you'll ever taste!" Sayu yelled out, determined to keep her word.

Kaname smiled at her before taking off. She watched him leave and then went inside her house. "I'm home." Sayu said while taking off her backpack and making her way into the kitchen.

"Ah, I see you are back from the grocery store." Her mother said, taking away the plastic bag from her daughter's hand. "Go take a bath and then come back to help me make dinner."

Taking her mother's words, she complied and went upstairs to the bathroom. When she went inside the room, she pressed her back against the door. "He wanted rice, right?" she began to let out her thoughts and started to talk to herself. "But why was he so close to me? He could have just told me what he wanted." She could feel herself blushing. While touching her cheeks, she felt a strange ticklish feeling coming from her stomach. "Oh no, do I really like him?" She slid her back on the door, causing her to sit on the bathroom floor.

She already knew what this feeling was. She knew from past experiences when she was in primary school. She couldn't deny the feelings she had developed for him. He was always kind to her and was always there when she was sad or needed help. She covered her eyes with her hands, conflicted in thought. _I knew this was bound to happen._

XXXXX

"What happened to you, Sayu? You look horrible." Her mom commented while opening the bag of rice.

Sayu heard her mother, but chose not respond to her comment. Sayu put on her orange apron, one with a yellow star on the middle, and tied her hair back into a ponytail. Looking at the rice her mother was putting into the rice maker, she began to think of Kaname. "Ugh" she sighed, helping her mother make the side dish for the rice.

"Sayu what's wrong? Did you take a bath in cold water again?"

"No, it's nothing." Sayu's face began to turn into a light shade of red. Her mother noticed her face changing color.

"Sayu, are you coming down with a fever? Your face is turning red."

"No mom, I am fine, I swear."

Her mother didn't want to ask her anymore questions, even though she knows there is something wrong with her daughter. So instead, she continued cooking.

They were finished with the food and placed them on the table. Sayu made sure to add an extra bowl of rice on the table, along with the fried vegetables as the side dish.

"Is someone coming over Sayu?" Her mother questioned, looking at the extra plate Sayu had placed on the table. "Your father is working late today, Sayu."

_Ding- Dong_, the doorbell rang. "He's here!" Sayu said in excitement, running to her front door. She opened the door revealing Kaname behind it.

"Kaname, you made it!" She could feel her happiness drilling inside of her.

"Of course I'll show up." He smiled.

Sayu invited him inside and showed him into the kitchen where the table had been set up. There, she handed him his bowl of rice along with the side dish she had made. He nodded at her, giving her a silent thank you when she handed the dish to him.

He took the first bite of the rice and was amazed at her cooking skills. "Sayu, this is amazing! Did you really make this all by yourself?"

"W-Well no, my mom also helped out. But I did make the vegetables all by myself!"

Kaname chuckled lightly to himself. "Thank you, Sayu. And thank you too, Mrs. Hisanuma."

Her mother was impressed by how polite he was. "You're welcome. What a polite gentlemen you are."

XXXXX

"Ah, that was a nice meal." Kaname told Sayu while patting his stomach.

"Well I am glad that you enjoyed it." Her smile was delicate and quite nice.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Sayu." He said waving at her as he took off.

"O-ok, see you tomorrow!" She could already feel her checks redden even more.

XXXXX

The next morning Sayu arrived at school late from over sleeping. What was worst was she looked like a hot mess; her uniform was on wrong and her pigtails were not even brushed this morning, causing it to look like a bird's nest.

After the school bell had rung and everyone was dismissed, Sayu quickly left the building to meet up with Kaname at his school. When she had finally arrived, she saw him talking with Chisaki. Not wanting to interrupt their conversation, Sayu hid behind the nearest bush to observe.

The two were alone. They were talking behind their school's building.

"Chiaski" Kaname said making eye contact with the purple-haired girl, "I like you."

Sayu's heart felt broken when she heard those three words come out of his mouth; not being meant for her.

Chisaki was shocked from the sudden confession. Her eyes widened and she was bewildered as to why he would like- _her?_ "Kaname…" She said quietly to herself, before taking off without an answer to his confession.

Kaname watched her as she took off. He wasn't the shy type. If he felt there was a need to go out and say something, then he surely would. But there was a part in him that was sad because she didn't respond to him. He knows that Chisaki has feelings for their friend, Hikari, but he thought if he was to confess to her first that would surely win her over. Kaname began walking to the front of the school so he could meet up with Sayu.

Kaname knew a lot of things, but he didn't know that Sayu heard him confess his feelings to Chisaki. Sayu quickly sneaked her way to the front of the building, pretending to wait for him.

"Oh Sayu, you're here! Sorry for taking so long. I had to go run some errands, but I am finished now. So shall we?"

_How can he lie to her like that, while being so nice? _Sayu tried to hold back her tears, but that wouldn't work. It was impossible for her not to shed any tears. She had just seen the person she loves; confess his love to someone else. Kaname could see her starting to cry.

"Sayu, what's wrong? What happened? Did I say something wrong to you? Please tell me."

"You don't get it, do you" She said, talking through her tears.

Kaname was confused and really didn't understand what she was saying.

"Kaname, you don't get, do you!" She was upset and furious at the fact that he didn't realize her feelings towards him. "I was there when you confessed your feelings to Chisaki. Kaname, you've never realized that. You've never realized the fact that I like you!"

Kaname's reaction to Sayu's confession was similar to Chisaki's reaction to his confession. "Sayu-"before he could utter another word to his response, Sayu ran away. She had run off, leaving the boy all by himself. _Kaname you're so stupid! _


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N:Many people requested that I change the ending of this story because it didn't reach up to their expectations. So I changed the ending!)**

* * *

It has been weeks and Sayu refused to make any interactions with Kaname. Her usual schedule from going to Kaname's school right after she had been dismissed from her school changed to her either going straight home or exploring the city. She would go anywhere as long as Kaname wasn't there. This sudden change was a bit unusual for Sayu. She was used to being in front of his school, waiting for him to be dismissed so they could walk home together, she always loved it. But he broke her heart, not even one sign of regret coming from him. She didn't want anything to deal with him now. _Stupid Kaname, _those two words repeatedly ran through her head ever since she found out the person she loves, love someone else.

XXXXX

Kaname didn't want to go home, not without Sayu. He sat down all by himself, waiting for her arrival.

"Kaname, what are you doing here all by yourself?" a familiar voice called out to him. The voice came from his friend, Hikari.

"Nothing." Kaname sighed. He didn't make any eye contact with his friend who was now standing right next to him. Kaname wasn't the person to hide his thoughts and Hikari knew it. Hikari sat on the stairs next to him and faced the same direction Kaname had his eyes set on. "Where's Sayu?"

"I guess she's not coming." Kaname sighed again.

"What happened? Did you two have a lover's quarrel or something" Hikari chuckled while elbow nudging Kaname's shoulder playfully.

"Actually something like that." Kaname got up from his sitting position and swung his backpack over his shoulder. "I don't really want to talk about it."

Hikari gave Kaname a suspicious look before questioning him again. "Kaname, did you really break a girl's heart?"

Kaname chose not to answer his question, instead, he kept walking.

"Kaname, _did you_?"

Kaname turned around from where he was and said a silent "yes". He was going to continue walking, but Hikari stopped him in his tracks.

"Kaname, I know you better than this. You would never break anybody's heart intentionally. What happened?"

Kaname couldn't ignore the boy's curiosity, especially since these questions were coming from someone so dear to him.

Kaname took a deep breath and began to speak. "I have done something that hurt Sayu and it has deeply upset her. It's even to the point where she won't even talk to me. I sit here everyday for hours waiting for her, but she won't come."

"Seems like you've done something really bad to upset her" Hikari chuckled, "But it seems that you do care for her. And if you really want to make things right, just give her a sincere apology."

"Hikari, things just doesn't work that easily, I can't just say I'm sorry and everything will be magic unicorns and rainbows! It still wouldn't efface the pain she now still sticks with from me being so selfish."

Hikari could see the pain and the guilt on Kaname's face from the way he wouldn't make direct eye contact with him. He didn't want to witness his friend hurt himself, especially for a reason like this.

"Hey," Hikari spoke, "I bet that's all she wants to hear from you, a simple apology."

Kaname was surprised from Hikari's response. He would never expect Hikari to have such sympathetic words for a time like this. Kaname began to walk to the front gate of the school before mouthing a thank you to his friend. Kaname now had a goal set on his mind. He couldn't just sit there and wait for a miracle to happen. He has to take action in his own hands now. He has to search for Sayu and tell her all that he has to say to her.

XXXXX

Sayu tried things a little differently. She went to the shore to admire the gorgeous scenery. It was a quiet place where she could just be by herself, not having to deal with any of her problems. Sayu sat on the sand, curling up her knees and wrapping her arms around her legs. The ocean was beautiful. It sparkled along with the orange sky of the sunset. She sighed lightly to herself and began throwing pebbles to her nearest reach, into the water.

Kaname was able to find her sitting down all alone. He had a thought that she would be here. Now it was the time for him to make things right.

"Sayu!" She heard a rather familiar voice call out her name. Looking over to see where that voice was coming from, she saw Kaname running towards her direction.

"What do you want?" she mumbled, continuing to throw the small pebbles into the water.

"Sayu, I wanted to tell you something." He sat on the sand right next to her. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. You know I would never do anything to hurt you. Sayu, I am truly sorry."

Sayu stopped throwing the pebbles into the water. It took her enough courage and forgiveness to actually face him and make eye contact with him. "Well I don't care anymore. You have Chisaki now." Sayu continued to throw her pebbles into the water, refusing to make eye contact with the boy.

He grabbed both of her hands and stared directly into her brown eye that matched beautifully along with the scenery. " I accept your feelings, Sayu. I honestly do care about you, but I do not feel the same way..." He paused, he could see Sayu's face look disappointed from the way she looked down at the sand. "Yet. But if we take it step it by step maybe someday I'll feel the same about you."

His words were sincere and that made Sayu smile. She embraced him into a tight hug and looked up at him. "Okay Kaname, but remember, I am always waiting for you."

* * *

**(A/N: Bittersweet ending! Okay I ended up not doing the generic shoujo ending I originally had because people didn't like it (T^T). Well anyway, I hope you like my new, revised ending!) **


End file.
